Talk:Kelly-087
OniLink 18:36, 2 August 2009 (UTC) should it be included? 21:58, 22 December 2006]] damn thats good, although Kelly did not have Grey hair --UNSC AI 02:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) O Yeah CRAP!--Swearingmonk 20:29, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Agreed, it makes her look like an old granny. -ED 21:16, 13 March 2007 (UTC) The MC and Kelly are not lovers. More likely the author of the article was a horny pre-pubescent dude who wanted to fantasize about the Master Chief having sex with someone. Sick bastard.--Ecko87 19:03, 13 March 2007 How bout this one I posted? I think its a lot better. It shows her with the blue hair she is supposed to have. RamblerMan(Cry of the Wild)( ) She only had blue hair when she first arrived on reach because she'd dyed it, she has brown hair, which is usually very short anyway. Kelly had shorter hair (I thought), and it later was dark. (Dark eyes, dark hair) GenralMajors John-117 and Kelly-087...lovers? who really knows about the cheif's night life. like in the Fall of Reach its stated one of his augments supresses his sex drive. Maybe they are lovers because there are several incidents in Fall of Reach were the cheif seems attracted to Kelly and her to him, also he seems very protective of her too so they might be because no one has dived into the Spartans lives that deep haha,seriously,i'm in love with kelly,ha. she's amazing, i think that she's the best spartan,and what she says and how she says it,i guess i like her cause she expresses the most emotion.but naw,i don't think so dude. so if a spartan 1's offspring is called a spartan 1.1,do you guys(and gals) think that a spartan 2' offspring would be called a spartan 2.1? im not pointing any fingers to any spartan 2's or anything but what if it would realy happen if John found Chief Medez, Dr. Halsey, the Spartan III and the remaining Spartan IIs do you think they will get married when they get back to earth and have children? :I doubt it. I think that all the Spartans love each other, but the kinship kind with no sexuality involved. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:55, 17 March 2007 (UTC) you might be right but we dont really know you have a point about the kinship but just to put it out there if the chief has never done it hes like 30 something id hate to be a virgin at that old but who knows :MC isn't really free, though. He is a brainwashed prisoner of the UNSC, and can barely remember his old life. With the removal of his sexual desire alongside the strict Spartan training, he would probably see no gain out of engaging in sexual relations. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:06, 21 March 2007 (UTC) yeah maybe you have a good point, maybe thats why Dr. Hasley wants to gather all the remaining Spartans together and "save them" like at the middle to the far end of ghosts she keeps talking about the rift and it being a fallout shelter(kurt or she says it i cant remember) Also when does Ghosts of coral come out? :The Spartans are a family. When you grow up with someone and spend your whole life living with them, the last thing you will feel toward them is sexual attraction. Believe it. -ED 03:59, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Agree. Also, Ghosts of Coral was GoO's name before it was named Ghosts of Onyx. Respect them Grunts, --Mouse Squeak to meh. all good anwsers and we should fix this article and state only true info not some thing someone wished the MC has done :Yes, that's why the article is tagged for factorfiction. -ED 22:27, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I think that many text clues in Fall of Reach show some sort of unusually close friendship between Master Chief and Kelly as well as Master Chief being very protective of her. I think some sort of romantic attraction does exist between the two, although it isn't very developed since Master Chief and Kelly have physical augmentations dulling their sexual attraction and also just didn't have the normal psychological environment that helps develop romantic capacities as they were raised in a military setting. However, since both of them are now isolated from the UNSC (Kelly in Shield World and Chief lost in space) and have time to ponder their lives, it is reasonably possible that a mature romantic relationship will eventually be developed between the two should they reunite again (hopefully the planet Chief is drifting towards is Shield World). User:Heroic Wolf I agree With The Above Poster But let's keep this article clean of that kind of stuff for now. I do not think that John and Kelly have a romantic realtionship however I belive that Master Chief has slightly mre affetions for her than the other Spartans The reason Master Chief likes her more than the other spartans is because they worked together more often, they're the only remaining members of the original blue team so it's understandable that he'd be protective of her, he's responsible for the safety of his teammates and he's lost two out of blue team already (Sam and Kurt), not to mention most of the other spartan IIs. A'll good answers, but what you’re missing is this: The Spartans were never taught to truly love (that we know of). They just feel loss when one of their comrades dies and happiness when they win. If their parents taught them anything about emotions, it has been lost. They were brainwashed, and all emotion was cast aside. I say, Dr. Hasley did the right thing to save humanity, but she failed when she never taught them the essentials of civilian life. After the "Great War," I don't see how any Spartans can fit into normal life. Heroic Wolf is right. Some sort of romantic attraction does exist, but it isn't well developed, due to both their teachings, and the environment in which they live. Also, for the record of it, you don't need sex in a loving relationship. This is Spartan Andy-012 signing off, asking for others to reply, and saying John and Kelly are in love. I'd like to point out something to the users that are saying that all Spartans have supressed sexaul drives. I recently re-read the book and if you look at the formatting of the text. It lists a suppressed sexual drive as one of the possible => side affects. So some Spartans may not have a suppressed sexual drive. And as said sex is not needed for a loving relationship. I believe that there is some romantic feelings in there, but because of the enviroment they were raised and educated in they have no idea how to deal with them. -User:OniLink References I've added a load of references from First Strike - I thought it easier to have too many and remove them rather than have too few and trying to find them --Johnmcl7 04:24, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok. Please remember to remove the FOF tags when you cite sources, too. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:32, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Trailer In this article, it says that inthe trailer you see them wearing naval uniforms... when in the trailer is this? :Right at the start. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:50, 27 July 2007 (UTC) To be honest, the whole introduction sounds like a rant about the trailer. I'm cutting it down - the speculation might need its own section. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 03:14, 20 October 2007 (UTC) This trailer was one of the first Halo 3 trailers i had seen, i had an idea that it might be spartan 117 and maybe another spartan while beeing trained on planet Reach, but this was an idea because i had just read some of the Halo novels. when at the start are they wearing naval uniforms?, or is it just what they are wearing when talking at the beginning? ...--78.150.170.23 18:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Spartans too slow? CPO Mendez mentions in the training facility on Reach Fall Of Reach: Page 71 that the Spartans could move in bursts of 55 kph, he also thought they could get faster as they adjusted to their alterations. Now i know running at 60kph is fast by human standards but it seems to me that this speed is too slow when in their Mjolnir armour it was the weight then surely reaction speed would be affected too? Why would they only get a 5kph speed increase from the Mjolnir armourit should AT LEAST double giving them a 120kmph speedwhen every other aspect is increased several fold? That was ''without the armour. Think about the added weight and effort required to move the armour, and and you probably have a much smaller figure. Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Micro Dyson Sphere Can Kelly and everyone else get out of the sphere please let me know? Well there has to be a way out since it was made to protect whoever is in it from the activation of the halos since none outside it will survive the activation of the rings SILENT ONE 16:46, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Wha? Somebody just put up that John has more Affection towards Cortana!?!? What the Hell? I just made it so it said Cortana instead of cortana just if you wondering why it says something about me making an edit(even check the history). I don't think John Wants to have Sex with a Computer! Weird Bum who made that up. sex isnt needed in every relationship. if cortana and chief do like eachother, i think it'd be platonic love not the other type kid. I say that it's like Chief's affection towards Dr. Hasley. (weird... Cortana is an AI baised off of Hasley's mind) It's more of a mother-son type relation. GenralMajors Image used Wondering if the current image placed, Ghosts of Onyx's cover, is suitable to represent Kelly at all, since the Spartan shown in that image is more likely to be Kurt than her. Then again, this can be minor, since both Spartans appeared in Onyx, and as Spartans in general, showing them in their armor would suffice. Opinions? Area Sierra 18:10, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Wrong pic I was reading ghost of onyx and it said that fred got a gauntlet upgrade(well not gauntlet) but kelly got a helmet upgrade now on the cover of ghost of onyx the one is the front crouching is kurt but i believe the one in the background is kelly and the one in the front is fred because fred had tactital leadership on onyx(well except for kurt)and fred got the gauntlet upgraded not his helmet Maybe Eric forgot about that. Anyway, the one on the left is Kelly, because she got kidnapped by Dr Halsey before she returned to Earth to receive the Mark VI, which is what Fred, the one in the back, is wearing. Anyway, the one with the Mark V helmet has an MA5K, which she used cuz she didn't have any weapons when she was kidnapped. Fred, however, used his MA5B, which he was using at Earth. —Arbiter116 Kelly vs Linda Who do you think would win? Kelly is faster, but Linda is stronger. I think they would annihilate each other, personally. :P --Lord Lycan 01:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Where does it say Linda is stronger? Linda is a much better shot, it would depend on where they were fighting, if it was at long range then Linda would win, at close range Kelly would. ::Why would they be fighting in the first place? These kinds of questions are absurd, positing virtually impossible scenarios with equally unlikely outcomes. Besides, we all know Fred would knife them both in the back <_< -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 10:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Look this up Guys, (and girls :p) i think a lot of people overlook this one sentence "She made an ancient and arcane gesture at the machine with one fingure" ~ Ghosts of Onyx, page 261. AKA isn't she the only spartan to flip off an enemy? This should atleast go in trivia, or so I believe Smaned117 05:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Two Pictures I have an issue regarding two pictures recently added to this article and I'll cover them here. 1. Has it been confirmed that the woman in the picture is really meant to be Kelly? I haven't seen The Package myself, and the article doesn't say but given the speed at which the main image was replaced, I'm a little confused. 2. Yesterday I posted up this picture under the Trivia section, because it felt appropiate seeing as it has already been widely speculated that the girl is Kelly, and posting the picture would be appropiate if it really was a possible interpretation of the image. However, soon after User:-Ascension- removed it, later telling me that he felt it would cycle in too much speculation into the article. While that is a good reason of his, and Ascension had been around far longer than I haave on this wiki, I have decided to extend the issue to here as I can not rely solely on the judgement of one person. I do think that this picture should be added, because we want this wiki to as complete as possible and thus further recognization of the issue is welcome. Also, I do not believe that the picture will create more speculation, as that one sentence under the Trivia has never expanded to more than that and so adding an image to further flesh out the issue will not change much. Please give this poor fellow a hand and answer back! I'll greatly appreciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :1. Yes, the female spartan in the Package is Kelly. :2. There are lots of female Spartans. Why do you assume that girl's Kelly in particular? And how do we know she's even a Spartan? It might be a flashback from before John was conscripted. Again, it's just speculation and unless it has facts to back it up, its place really isn't in a wiki. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) It’s been confirmed that the Spartan is Kelly? Canonically? I’ll take your word for it then. Speculation of articles is generally discouraged but go to the Starry Night talk page and see how many people are support of the John-Kelly theory. I’m not saying that it’s true, that probably is not ever going to be answered, but it’s a significant enough issue that it deserves to be mentioned. It is the same with the picture, it’s only to give a further pointer as to what all the controversy is about. If we are to take down the picture on the basis of it being speculation, then we should probably take down the Trivia sentence as well. It’s either all or nothing, I feel. Is there an admin around who can help out? Since not many people are likely to respond to this, an offical word would be nice. but honestly, I feel like this is actually a really small issue that I just got a little too flared about because it was taken down based on a relatively vague rule that has been fudged plenty in the past.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The Package spartan is confirmed to be Kelly. It's said in the episode, and in the "Package Sketchbook" on Waypoint. Also, is there anything at all to support the assumption that the girl in Starry Night would be Kelly? I removed the trivia bit from the article; because i don't see any facts to back it up.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, then… I’ll go into why the trivia bit and the picture should both go up. It is believed to be Kelly in the Starry Night trailer because: ::1. Master Chief appears to be having a vision of some sort while lying unconscious. The most likely idea is that it is a flashback, as the boy is reminiscient of his personality then and the sky above is that of another planet. ::2. Kelly is the Spartan who has been closest to Master Chief since the beginning, being on the same team in training, their mission together, etc. John has neve been as close to any of the other girl Spartans like Linda and has generally getting to close with people. However, Kelly is an exception and this sort of scene depicted seems like a very likely event to happen between the two, since he trusts her the most. ::3. When the directors of the commercial were asked whther the boy and the girl were John and Kelly(again, it was the first thing that came to everyone’s mind), while they stopped short of giving a concrete answer, they acknowledged that it was a very feasible possiblity. Yes, it is true that there has been no true confirmation of it being her. But even though nothing has been said, putting back the sentence and the picture would not be in violation of the speculation guidelines. Here’s an example: the Legendary Planet page has several theories posted on it about an issue that likely could be left forever unresolved, but it is not considered in violation of speculation because: ::1. Everyone has theories about which planet it is. Speculation about it is always going to abound so it should be noted. ::2. The planet itself is designed to have an interpretive meeting. It is designed to be reminiscient of previous adventures and locations. ::3. There is an equal chance that a game may be released covering what happens there and so these discintions must be noted as possible plot. Now just replace every instance of “planet” with “Kelly” and you get the basic idea. So it’s not violation of the speculation protocol but rather just notating a important issue.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 05:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I must say Tucker, you prove some very good points. I'm in favor of adding this little dose of speculation, for the numerous reasons above, but just not to get too speculative. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 18:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::It has been established that the children at the start are there "for your interpretation." That being said, there is no definite answer to who they are. For more, read this.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I have read the article, Subtank but while they do stop short of a true answer, they do acknowledge that it is a pssiblity. The points above are my defense again. Oh, and Blackmesa, if you are in favor it being restored, could you please return it and the picture? i don't have the time to, no inter-web acess mostly, i'd greatly appreciate it.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :It is a possibility but that's the main reason why they made the trailer that way.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay before I begin, it's spelled "Subtank", and my name is "Halo-343". Well, I don't think there is a green light to restore it right now, unless Subtank changes her mind. Leave it for the Talk Page for now I'd say, to be safe. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::If we apply the rule of common sense here, you will understand why this fails and Subbles is right. The developers of the commercial said it is up to the viewers' interpretation and who are we to argue with that? Watch the Developer's analysis of Starry Night.--Lol@Phailure 00:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, as I said above the trailer is up for interpreation but so is the Legendary Planet, yet nobody seems to mind all the speculation there. My point is simply that it can be pointed toward a particular object or individual based on information from both clips, then it must noted here. But only under Trivia as before, to avoid overt speculation16:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Um... That SPARTAN has red hair, are you sure that's is Kelly, because in the fall of reach, Linda was described to have blood red hair and emerald eyes... that looks aloooot like how I'd picture Linda... just a thought. Lauren Spartan177 22:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Her hair looks red at some parts, but is brunette. And it's '''''definitely Kelly, seeing as she's referred to by that name several times during the short and promotional material. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 22:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yep I watched The Package a few moments ago, --Lauren Spartan177 20:14, December 13, 2009 (UTC)